


Phosphenes

by daivinchi



Series: MatsuHana Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, everything will be okay, kinda based off a serial my parents are watching, peshwar bajirao for any wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Matsukawa pushes Hanamaki out of the house just as the house catches on fire.





	Phosphenes

Whirls of black smoke filled the chimney and Hanamaki had finally managed to bring back a pail of water, while Matsukawa lit the chipped wood on fire. It was a quiet night for the two of them, a comfort filled with silence and busy work. By the time Hanamaki had lugged the two buckets of water and went to get another Matsukawa swiftly begun to chop up the vegetables. It wasn’t anything special merely a few carrots, chopped cauliflower and a heaping helping of potatoes that boiled in water and dashes of spices. That was the most the two could afford, but neither complained. It was filling and filled their bellies with warmth, what else could they complain about?

“I think this is a sign for me to get stronger.” Hanamaki groaned, as he rubbed his shoulders sore from going back and forth carrying buckets killed with water. “I couldn’t even handle bringing back some water.”

Matsukawa hummed, as he grabbed a small bowl dipping it in the cool water before pulling it out to run over his hands. “Well, you did help out by getting water for almost every family in the village.”

The village may have been small, approximately fifteen families including Hanamaki and Matsukawa inhabited the small plot of land. This wasn’t their home. Everyone was aware of the that much. All of them came from different parts of the country, they were the pitiful refugees whispered in the city streets amongst those who eyes the villagers with pity. 

Mere sympathy, soft sighs and from others mocker, that was what the refugees had to be surrounded by.

“Ack!” Matsukawa looked over to see Hanamaki grimace waving his hand about. “The water was boiling.” As if that served for any sort of explanation. But for Matsukawa it was more than enough for the rest he could easily imagine to figure out what had happened. “Are you done chopping?”

 

“Yes.” Matsukawa pushed himself up, grabbing the tray of strangely chopped vegetables and plopping them in the boiling water. 

“Oh, should we add this exquisite spice?” Hanamaki puffed his chest, changing his accent to that of the upperclass. “My, such exquisite spices are so rare to find these days. Only some people could afford such luxuries.” A snooty laughter ensued before he added a dash of said spices. The two never paid attention to how much of any ingredient they used. It always turned out fine enough to be edible. 

Matsukawa grinned watching the way the fire flickered its light against Hanamaki’s pale skin, his eyes glimmering watching the stew swirl about. His hands snaked around the other’s waist, Matsukawa burying his head into the crook of Hanamaki’s neck. Hanamaki would squirm a bit, letting out soft laughter his warm hands grabbing a hold of Matsukawa’s. 

“This is nice.” A soft hum of agreement before the home fell silent again. 

“How do you think those idiots are doing?” Hanamaki stepped away and Matsukawa let him go, watching as he stirred the pot again. 

“Those idiots huh,” Matsukawa smiled thinking back to how the four of them were the best of friends, especially annoying the neighborhood with their ridiculous tantrums. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had separated from the two during a raid in their hometown leaving Matsukawa hoping those two were alive and well. “Probably still bickering.” Both of them snickered at the thought.

Matsukawa pulled out the two wooden bowls they owned, handing each to Hanamaki to fill up. 

Just as Hanamaki sat down, the two blew at the hot stew ready to dig in when there was frantic knocking at their door. Hanamaki groaned ready to get up when Matsukawa reached over placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes glaring at the door. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about. 

Opening the door, he saw a distressed old man, sweat trickling down his face and eyes red and quaking. 

“Are you alright?” Matsukawa held onto the man’s shoulders to keep him from falling. 

“They're here.”

In that moment Matsukawa was frozen images of burning bodies, children being beaten and tossed about, women screaming at their headless husbands. The houses burning down, the endless screams that continued to echo is Matsukawa’s dreams. 

“How far are they?” Matsukawa hadn’t meant to shout, but he had begun to panic, his grip tightening around the boney shoulders. 

“They’re past the city! And the farmers crops are ablaze!” Matsukawa closed his eyes, letting go of the man. 

“Please begin packing and escape! We all have survived this before.” Nodding the old man yelled about to everyone while Matsukawa shut the door. He closed his eyes trying to picture the safest route to escape, he wasn’t even sure how many of the army there was, or if they all were coming from the same direction or had split off. They had a horse not meant for battle or for speed, and an old wagon enough to hold Hanamaki and a few of their items. 

He heard the bowls clatter, and shuffling behind him. Turning around, unlike Matsukawa, Hanamaki had begun to stuff clothes into cotton cloths, tightly wrapping them, before grabbing any valuable item and currency. 

“Hanamaki.” Matsukawa croaked, and reached his hand out but stopped midway upon seeing his lover’s eyes. Glazed over and red, Hanamaki looked away getting back to hauling whatever he could. 

“I won’t burden anyone. It won’t be like last time. At least the two of us will stick together.” He could hear the sob that was bubbling within Hanamaki’s throat. 

Matsukawa remained silent but brushed his hand over the other’s hair, kneeling next to him. “We’ll be okay.”

He knew trying to convince Hanamaki the past wasn’t his fault wouldn’t benefit either of them right now and he went back out hearing children crying at being awoken from their slumber and men and women calling out to each other in frantic voices. He looked away, his hands working on undoing the rope to let his horse free. Using the rope, he grabbed a hold of the leather straps that laid on the wagon, wrapping the around the horse. 

“Be good buddy.” He patted the horse ready to go back inside to call for Hanamaki when he heard a scream. 

His throat went dry, as houses around him went ablaze, there were many still inside as onlookers screamed in agony banging their chest at their losses. Blood had begun to spill, heads severed rolling on the ground. He clutched at his chest, he couldn’t be a hero, there was no time or no chance at even saving those people. With a heavy heart he turned his back, walking inside and watched the bags sprawled across the room but no Hanamaki in sight. At that his heart raced, had someone already came into his home without him noticing. 

“Hanamaki?” He called out softly, but no response. Of course, it must be all the screaming that drowned his voice he reasoned, and inhaled deeply. “Maki!” His voice boomed, and in that instant he thought he heard a sob. He hoped it wasn’t just him becoming delusional and walked towards the wooden wardrobe, if his hunch was right and Hanamaki hadn’t changed - Matsukawa sucked in a breath his brows knitted. 

“Please.” Upon opening the door, Matsukawa let his head fall against Hanamaki’s back. Hanamaki was crouched in a fetal position, has hands tightly pressing against his ears. 

“Maki, let’s go. We’ll make it out.” Matsukawa rubbed circles across Hanamaki’s back and pulled away when he felt Hanamaki shift. 

“Is the wagon ready?” Hanamaki walked past Matsukawa still shaking, but grabbing the bags in his hand. 

“I’ve pulled it to the back, no one seemed to have noticed.” His hand around Hanamaki, the two pushed at the back door and tossed the contents inside. Hanamaki went around the wagon and sat on the driver’s seat. 

“Let me stay next to you.”

 

Matsukawa didn’t argue with that, but paused as he looked over to see the village burning down in flames. The soldiers seemed to have noticed his home, one of the few still untouched. Their horses turned towards his house, slowly trotting over fully confident they’ve won and there was nothing to worry about. 

“Matsu?” Hanamaki had gotten off, but Matsukawa without warning ran back inside the house despite Hanamaki calling out to him in panic. He pulled out a log from the fire waving it around the hay roofing, watching as it consumed itself in fire.

“What are you doing?” Hanamaki shouted, his eyes wide and looking around the home the two spent building together. 

Matsukawa smiled, running over to push Hanamaki out of the house. He mouthed a few words before running back inside. 

Matsukawa only hoped this rash plan wouldn’t out the two in danger again, and Hanamaki wouldn’t get caught. So he continued to throw the logs about, trying to spread the fire ignoring the sweat clinging to his hair or the way his lungs burned with every inhale. 

\--------------------

Dazed Hanamaki finally stopped the horse, right under the old tree and looked back watching the fearsome fire consume the place he had finally begun to call home. He was a foolish man, who had lost almost everything. Just as before, if it weren’t for him Iwaizumi along with Oikawa would be with them, if it weren’t for him panicking the two of them would be together right now, running away. But he had nothing left but to wait, the tears long gone and dry, his eyes continued to stare at the fire. 

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed, but his eyes would scan across waiting for any from resembling a human to show up. But nothing. 

“I’m back!” He felt a hand press against his thigh and looked behind him and could only grin despite his eyes watering again. 

Hanamaki scrambled to get on the ground, his arms wrapping around Matsukawa, burying his face against the other’s chest feeling the familiar way his warm hands ran through the pink hair. He smelled like smoke, and sweat but warm as ever, there was absolutely nothing to complain about.

“Shall we find a new home?” Matsukawa intimated the accent of the rich. 

Hanamaki chuckled, wiping the tears that had fallen. Matsukawa leaned down pressing a kiss to his nose, then either side of his cheeks before hovering over Hanamaki’s lips. 

“We shall.”

 

With that their lips brushed against each other, before they remained tightly in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> well, how was it? :3  
> 


End file.
